Get out Alive
by Derpytitans
Summary: Too many things are going on for See-More. Bad things. He tries to help Jinx and Kid Flash and gets caught. :C


It was just... some normal night. Jinx got up at 3 AM to make Kid Flash a special breakfast. It was his birthday, after all! She had an uneasy feeling about today, though. _C'mon, Jinx! You are just making a breakfast. It's perfectly normal... Kind of!_ She thought to herself. Her uneasy feeling... Was correct. She felt her arms get pinned behind her back. "What's the matter? Too much for ya?!" Jinx recognized that voice at once. Billy Numerous. She struggled to get out of his grasp. She then was cut a little on her side. Kyd Wykkyd. She heard Gizmo say, "You pitsniffin' traitor! It's time you get what you deserve!" And she was hit with some gadget thingy. It was some collar thing. Now, She couldn't hex. Kid Flash was still sleeping like a drunk idiot. They were the only ones attacking her. But, Jinx DID hear Mammoth and See- More in the background. '' Let me go, Mammoth!'' She heard See- More say. "No way. You'll help the brat." Mammoth replied. Eventually, He threw See- More into a wall and went to help hurt Jinx. See- More couldn't stop them, Gizmo put a power disabler on HIM too(LOL it looked like a cat collar. Bonus bell included). There was one thing left to do. He went to Kid Flash. "C'mon! Wake up!" He yelled. He shook him a few times and Kid FINALLY woke up. "Huh... Wha..? SEE- MORE?! WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Kid yelled in confusion. See rolled his eye and pointed at the other H.I.V.E members. Kid took off to attack them. They eventually gave up. Billy dropped Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd made a portal. See- More wasn't lucky, either. When he was about to get away, Mammoth grabbed him by the ankle and tossed him through. The portal closed before Kid Flash could run in to help him. Then, he ran to Jinx. She was still awake. "Jinxie! Are you okay?!" He asked. "I'm fine... Just a lot of bruises and a couple cuts." She replied. He told her about See- More, for once he was concerned about him. Meanwhile at the H.I.V.E 5 headquarters... "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR STINKIN' MIND?!" Gizmo kept ranting on at See- More. The H.I.V.E thought they should punish See because he helped "The other Side" He was stuck in the cage they kept Kid Flash in. Ignoring The others yelling at him, See- More was trying to determine when he should escape yet. If he could convince them to talk to the Brotherhood about his betrayal, Their attention would get diverted and he could leave quick. He's not Gizmo, But (If you noticed) He's still pretty small, Second shortest on the team. As a bonus, He knew the Headquarters by heart. "Whatcha' Thinkin'?! Worried about what we're gonna do?" One Billy taunted. "This is borin'!" Another yelled. The two ran off to watch wrestling. 2 down, three to go. He was glad when he heard the alarm that notifies the H.I.V.E 5 about crime targets. The others ran off to the common room._ They are stupid!_ See- More thought to himself. He slipped through the bars of the cage and ran to the door that lead to the workshop. After he got the collar off, He thought to start destruction. _Nah, It'll leave a trail.. _He finally made it to the front door when, Go figure, He ran into Kyd Wykkyd.

See- More P.O.V (I'm making his past up and I do think he's only fifteen. WOW I GET OFF TOPIC And imagine him in his present time suit when I bring up his childhood for fun)

Figured. I can't escape without running into Batman Wanna- Be. He gave me a dirty look and threw his cape over both of us to take me back to the cage. Not today! I elbowed him in the side and he collapsed to the ground. I got out of the front door. It was midnight? Time passes quicker than I thought... When people saw me, they'd run off to somewhere else. Not surprised. I found this abandoned old cloak thing on a park bench. I put it on to hide who I was, It actually worked. It hid my eye with it being midnight and all. I found my way around quick. I know most of Jump City by heart, You know. (Getting off topic, but I felt like putting this) Because of my one eye, My parents abandoned me at age three. I raised myself on the streets. Mammoth found me when I was twelve... Only three years ago... Time flies... Strangely, I've never gotten really that much taller than how I was when Mammoth found me... No idea why... Am I getting off topic? Where was I? Oh, Right. I made it to the park. I always loved to hide here as a kid. I'd scare the living daylights out of adult, you know... One eye. Some remember me to this day. Off topic again.

YAY TOOK ME FOREVER WILL FINISH SOON


End file.
